Lobo llorica
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: SPOILERS Eclipse. Ahora ella va a casarse y tú saldrás de su vida para siempre. Porque ya no podrás montar en moto con ella pegada a tu espalda y dejará de oler a Bella para oler a algo asqueroso. One-shot.


**¿Hola? Ejem... hola, sí, hola. Aquí estoy por primera vez en el fandom de Crepúsculo. Desde que leí los libros tuve ganas de escribir algo, pero no me atrevía a manejar sus personajes ni la historia en general. Pero me decidí a hacer algo, y salió esto. No sé muy bien porqué, pero Jacob no es muy querido, pero dadle una oportunidad. Es un simple repaso de su vida durante los libros, muy breve y sin detalles. Hay SPOILERS de **_Eclipse_**, si no lo has leído no sigas más abajo.**

_**Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Sólo son míos el tiempo y la (escasa) imaginación._

* * *

La quieres. Al principio sólo te gustaba. Era guapa, se movía de una forma especial y su risa te inundaba los oídos. Después del día en que la conociste, en la playa, pensabas que parecía buena chica. Luego descubriste que estaba saliendo con Edward Cullen, y a pesar de todo lo que se decía de ellos en La Push, viste claramente que esos dos se querían. Y lo respetaste.

Pero luego Bella volvió a aparecer, cuando ya casi la habías olvidado. Pero ya no era Bella, porque se movía como una máquina y ese sucedáneo de risa te dolía en algún lugar entre el pecho y el ombligo. Y pasó el tiempo y Bella, poco a poco y entre herramientas, volvía a ser Bella. Volvía a reír y te descubriste pensando en ella cada noche entre las sábanas, imaginando mil cosas que podrías compartir con ella. Cosas que no incluían ningún Edward Cullen y en realidad, ningún otro chico en general. Y te diste cuenta de que te estabas enamorando de ella. Y, seguro de ti mismo, pensaste que con el tiempo Bella se fijaría en ti como hombre. Porque había algo en la forma en que te miraba que te decía claramente que entre vosotros había algo _muy_ especial. Tan especial que pasó por encima de tu licantropía e incluso de su… inclinación hacia los vampiros. Hacia un vampiro en particular.

Y tú quedaste relegado a _el otro_, al que no era un chupasangre. Pero no te importó, porque sentías, sabías que ella te quería. Aunque fuera tan idiota para querer convertirse en una de ellos. Y supiste que no te rendirías, que lo darías todo por ella, por salvar su alma. Y lo habías intentado, lo habías dado absolutamente todo por ella. Incluso jugaste sucio y eras consciente de ello, pero querías salvarla a toda costa. Pero fue inútil. Porque aunque tenías razón, aunque te quería de verdad, no era suficiente. Nunca fue suficiente. Y nunca va a serlo.

Ahora ella va a casarse y tú saldrás de su vida para siempre. Porque ya no podrás montar en moto con ella pegada a tu espalda y dejará de oler a Bella para oler a algo asqueroso. Porque te sientes culpable por no haber hecho más y al mismo tiempo te sientes culpable por haber actuado de esa manera. Quizá si hubieras hecho…

Después de correr durante dos días seguidos no has podido evitar volver al sitio de dónde venías. Rondas la casa de Bella, pero no te acercas demasiado, sabes que los chupasangres te notarán si te acercas más. Aunque te duela el irte de allí, corres hacia la reserva. Oyes la voz de Leah en tu cabeza. _"Ya era hora, lobo llorica" _te dice con ese tono entre agrio y burlón. Sigues corriendo y cuando vuelves a andar sólo sobre tus pies, te sientes extraño. Te pones los pantalones que Billy te ha dejado en la entrada de casa, los mismos que hace dos días dejaste tirados de cualquier forma. Abres la puerta aparentando normalidad. En cuanto traspasas el umbral sientes los ojos de Billy mirándote. Carraspeas, asegurando que te saldrá la voz.

-Ya he vuelto, papá…

**Lo sé, es muy simple. Lo había avisado.**

**Como he dicho, es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, así que adradecería muchísimo las críticas. La idea es empezar con algo simple y quizás me aventuro a ir haciendo otras cosas. Quien sabe.**

**Bueno, un beso.**

**Recordad que dejar reviews adelgaza.**


End file.
